The present invention relates to an operation management system and an operation management method.
There is a storage provision service for building scalable storage pools using software defined storage (SDS) and providing the storage pools for physical capacities whose overcommit ratios vary depending on the grades of users' tenants in a cloud environment.
For example, there is a technique for building Ceph instances in Kubernetes and providing a (storage) pool for each tenant. In addition, U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0297381 describes a technique for dividing IO performance and a cache using virtual machines (VMs) different for customers to provide storage functions (pools) to the different customers (tenants).